justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 Did you know this is possible GMRE (talk) 17:42, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : Very nice. I knew that you could lift them with a helicopter, but not that they could actually roll on their wheels. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) That is so cool. SomeRandomHuman (talk) 10:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you check something out for me? Go to Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan and take a close look at the boats they have parked there. Tell me if anything looks suspicious to you. If it's only in my game, I may have found a new glitch. GMRE (talk) 19:52, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not responding. But yes, will do. Will give results later. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:42, May 25, 2014 (UTC)) :::Was busy yesterday and forgot to check. Did it today though. Yes, positive results. The Winstons Amen 69 spawned under the water. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:30, May 27, 2014 (UTC)) Any ideas Please can you check out this discussion: User_talk:GMRE#Help.3F. GMRE said you may be able to help with these 2 missing SAMS. SniperKing1 (talk) 19:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : The SAMs at strongholds do not contribute to the completion of the settlements, and it's not really advised to destroy them since they attack enemy aircraft during heat. However, they DO count to the amount of destroyed SAMs, which means that if you're going to destroy every of them, you will have to seek the strongholds as well. : Seek out the strongholds all over Panau. The ones at Lembah Firdaus and Kampung Bahari could be tricky for example. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC)) ::Right. I'm checking at all strongholds now. I'll let you know in a little while. SniperKing1 (talk) 15:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Some reading material, if you're bored Fan fiction at Talk:Smugglers do Run GMRE (talk) 21:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nice. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC)) ::More at Talk:One Deadly Sin. GMRE (talk) 18:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) New poll? Could you create a new one? I've tried nothing and I'm all out of ideas. GMRE (talk) 16:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I could try to do one as soon as possible. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC)) Multiplayer Do you play Just Cause 2 Multiplayer? GMRE (talk) 18:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not responding. Have been doing some stuff lately. Yes I do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC)) :: what I've recently made my character look like. What do you look like (assuming that you play at a free roam fun server of sorts and that you've customized your character)? Recently I've been playing Empire: Total War. GMRE (talk) 14:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Some new things *New Easter Egg/Notable Building: Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. *New faction: The ultra-nationalists who live there. They tie into the game pretty well, seeing as how an article in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito supports their belief. *New weapon: Machete. It would be totally awesome, if this weapon could only be obtained from this one place and it could be in the same slot as the Holdt R4 Pitbulls, or something. GMRE (talk) 14:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) :Very nice. Frankly I have been bad at playing the JC games during the last few months. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) ::Check this out: File:San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png It might make a few things a little easier. GMRE (talk) 16:12, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :::If I get into the game I might check it out. It should be easy to check out these locations, having the game on one monitor, and this image on the other. I have dual monitors now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:37, September 27, 2014 (UTC)) A new large article Someone's creating a "Panauan Civil War" article. What do you think? There's a longer discussion at Category talk:Candidates for deletion. GMRE (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :He could put a construction template on it and finish it. Then we'll see what to do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:36, October 12, 2014 (UTC)) ::He had it on there for a while, but then removed it to let more people work on it. GMRE (talk) 19:29, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Animals We have an Animals article now. GMRE (talk) 15:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Nice. Will check out and see if there is something to do there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC)) More JC3 info (with screenshots!) Just Cause 3 News#21. GMRE (talk) 20:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :I saw that on the webs, but I didn't have time to add it here. Shame if that microtransaction BS is true, but according to some source it would only be on the consoles. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC)) You're missing out... ...on creating Just Cause 3 articles. GMRE (talk) 22:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :I will try to get to work on some, but there has been very much to do for me I feel recently. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC)) Characters I think we should split the Category:Characters into 3. What should we call them? "Characters in Just Cause", or "Just Cause characters"? Or do you think the current category is fine? GMRE (talk) 21:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) The sabotage objects are a similar problem, but JC3 will probably have a lot of identically named destructable objects. That will mean that some articles will become much longer. Article length won't be a problem, but we're gonna have to get used to adding "(JC)", "(JC2)" and "(JC3)" at the ends of almost all headings. GMRE (talk) 15:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea. I thought that before as well. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC)) Infobox settlement Can you take a look at Template:Infobox Settlement(test) and see if you can spot why "Area Z" doesn't show up in the example at the bottom of the page? GMRE (talk) 18:37, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : Sure. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC)) : Found the reason. You had selected the regular Infobox Settlement instead of the test one. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC)) ::D'oh! Of course. I copied the whole template page when I made the test one. Thanks. GMRE (talk) 17:21, November 17, 2014 (UTC) There might still be a problem See more at: Just Cause Wiki talk:Site maintenance log. GMRE (talk) 21:14, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Something that might interest you If you want, you can get those numbers removed from your username: Link. GMRE (talk) 15:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) : I am changing it entirely. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC)) ::Be careful, that page warns that you can only change it once. I'm sure they can change it as many times as they want, but they're lazy. GMRE (talk) 19:35, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Your vacation Are you gonna end it soon, or when JC3 comes out? No pressure, the reason I'm asking is that we've made a few updates in your absence. The red "top navigation" bar now contains the Portal:Community and links to active admins talk pages. GMRE (talk) 19:42, April 2, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, probably. I have exams this year, so after that I might get a lot of time on my hands. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC)) Signature Yo AdminSaddex... Your signature still uses your old account name Norrlanning96 but then redirects to your current name BTW, nice Tekkit city JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 00:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : I can imagine that but as long as the redirect works, it doesn't have to be fixed immediately. And the city, yeah, it was a while since I built on it :P. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC)) ::It's a custom signature, so it's not gonna fix itself. GMRE (talk) 15:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::The redirect works anyway. I will fix it sooner or later. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC)) Great... JustCauseFan4Life (talk) 14:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Username link Remember how the admin username link should appear as colored? Yours doesn't now, meaning some coding page needs updating. I'll see if I can find it. GMRE (talk) 14:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) : It's somewhere in the Mediawiki documents. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:49, April 9, 2015 (UTC)) : Edit: It's already fixed I see now. Are you feeling creative? We've had the same poll for some time now. Let me know, if you're out of ideas. GMRE (talk) 20:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : Not really. It's just that I have been full of other stuff the past months and such. As we speak, I just got a very good idea for a poll. I will eventeully execute it today or tomorrow. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC)) In case you get bored during the summer I believe this wiki could use a vehicle mounted weapons article to summarize that type of info. It could then be linked to as the main article for what type of weapons are needed to destroy most sabotage objects. It's also needed because there's a big difference between hand held grenade, or rocket launchers and vehicle mounted weapons of the same name. GMRE (talk) 13:50, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : Sure thing. There are less things to do then, in difference from now, which should probably get me back to edit more frequently. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:16, May 21, 2015 (UTC)) ::A couple of new articles (both of which still need work): Vehicle mounted weapons and Other countries in the Just Cause universe. GMRE (talk) 21:16, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I guess I can start working today with some stuff. Finally, I have plenty of time on my hands. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 11:44, July 3, 2015 (UTC)) :::::Where hath thou been-eth Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:09, July 3, 2015 ::::::Lol, sorry, yesterday I forgot. ::::::I graduated a few weeks ago and before there was a lot of stuff to do, so I had to prioritize some more important stuff back then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC)) :::::::See also: Talk:Vehicle mounted weapons. GMRE (talk) 19:44, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Game platform tags Category:Platform Tags We're gonna need one for BS4 and another for XboneOne. GMRE (talk) 18:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :BS4 and XboneOne? Correction is PS4 and XboxOne.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 10:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::They're just fooling around. They know it's the PS4 and Xbox One. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:00, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It's like saying Xbomb 471 (Xbox 360)and CS6 (PS3), right? SomeRandomHuman (talk) 08:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::xbone link and BS link. GMRE (talk) 12:46, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Lowes presents: How to troll someone (or someones) completely [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Something that might interest you Thread:16157 I think you should go. GMRE (talk) 18:40, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry for being generally unresponsive. I listed my reasons before and I feel bad about not coming here more often. Will check. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:35, August 5, 2015 (UTC)) About the badge system You created most of them, so your comment is needed: Thread:16229. GMRE (talk) 21:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Signature Yo AdminSaddex... I want to customize my signature but so far I can only copy and paste from my user page GMRE mentioned that it involving some coding tricks. So yeah Anonymous230385 (talk) 00:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 :: Yeah, it sure does require some basic CSS knowledge, otherwise you can just try copy and paste some lines and see what they do. Head into preferences (these can be found if you hover over your avatar in the top bar) and you should see options for "custom signature". :: You insert your custom signature there. Here is what mine looks like: [[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? :: ([[User:SaddexProductions|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC)) Something is really wrong Somehow my signature changed without me knowing I was randomly answering some stuff on a few talk pages and then (apparently I didn't notice earlier) I noticed my signature had reverted to the default one I then went to preferences and saved my custom one (good thing I have a backup) Now, I don't know what to make of this, but a few days ago (I mean several days ago, really, from 8/22/15 back) I noticed a community post (that red thing at the bottom right of your screen) that said something about some wikia users getting compromised by hackers Any idea what to make of this? I'm gonna message GMRE and see what he thinks There's a chance the below signature might not be custom [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:39, August 22, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 :Trust me, if it was a hacker that did it, the signature would be the least of your problems. GMRE (talk) 10:37, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :It might have been a good idea to click on that message for more info, but it's not there anymore, so it may have been solved by the wikia people. In any case hacking is not something we could solve. I think it was probably just some glitch. That's what the support site is for. GMRE (talk) 10:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Guess this wiki can also have glitches [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 11:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 ::::No idea what would have caused it actually, as it has never happened to me. But yeah, it was probably a glitch, there has been plenty of those on Wikia. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC)) Admin attention needed I don't know when you'll get around to reading this, but when you do, check out my talk page for the "Fan Studio Opportunity" section. GMRE (talk) 22:38, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I am here. I will read. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:35, September 5, 2015 (UTC)) Did you turn off Auto-correct on Recent Wiki Activity? For some reason its not showing up and therefore I have to refresh to see changes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:44, September 15, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry for not replying. As of now I am working part time and also having a bunch of other stuff to do. I haven't touched the auto-update code since I added it, so no. Might have been a bug. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC)) ::Yeah it fixed itself after roughly a day and a half ::I'm starting to get the feeling that that page can be very glitchy at times ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah there have been a few bugs in the past that wouldn't go away, so we had to report them to Wikia staff. I do remember one, it caused newly uploaded pictures to "cross out" like they did with ancient versions of Internet Explorer, or close to that. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 23:34, September 19, 2015 (UTC)) Something odd For some reason my internet connection is occasionally glitching and the small icon next to the link (like a green lock or a blank page) says something like "This page is encrypted with a modern cipher suite" but then sometimes the page loads fine I've never seen it before And this applies to every page I visit on this wiki and other wikias but when I pull up a link on another website its fine [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds weird. At least I am not experiencing it, nor have I experienced it in the past or even heard about it. Might be a temporary bug. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:15, September 25, 2015 (UTC)) Fall Game Guide Hey Saddex, Wikia is doing a fall/holiday game guide for some current/upcoming releases, and we're including Just Cause 3 and this Wiki on the list. We were hoping to get a short quote from an admin or editor from each game's community, so I wanted to see if you had a few minutes to give us a short sentence describing why you're a Just Cause fan or what you're looking forward to in JC3. No worries if you're too busy/not interested. Thanks for your time and have a good weekend! Michael (profile)•(talk) 21:42, September 25, 2015 (UTC)